Currently, production of commodity chemicals relies primarily on fossil resources. For a successful transition from petroleum energy to renewable energy, sustainable production of commodity chemicals, molecular precursors, and materials is necessary. Lignocellulosic biomass is a potential candidate for the substitution of petroleum-sourced products due to its natural abundance and eco-compatibility. Conversion of lignocellulosic biomass into biofuels co-produces similar chemical products as petroleum refining processes, and additionally purveys a slate of molecules that are not produced in substantial quantities from established fossil refining processes. Naphthols, a prime example, are produced during lignocellulosic biomass conversion to biofuels and are currently used as molecular indicators, dies, and biomarkers and have applications in medicine, agriculture, and material science. Thus, developing value added products from bio-derived compounds, such as naphthols, and methods for producing such compounds plays an important role in the economic success of future bio-refineries.